monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghoulfriends Forever
Ghoulfriends Forever is the first book in the ''Ghoulfriends'' series by Gitty Daneshvari. It was released on September 05, 2012 after its announcement was the subject of the Freaky Fab 13 update of August. Plot ;Chapter 1 It is the first day at Monster High for Rochelle Goyle, a student from Scaris, France, who will be staying in the on-campus dormitory. Despite her best intentions, her first moments aren't made easy when she is given a tour by Ms. Nami, the new Deputy of Disaster at Monster High. While efficient, Nami is brusque and course, choosing her path with utter disregard of anyone who happens to be in the way and disregarding most of her charge's questions and requests in order to get her ask over with the quickest. It is through Nami's rudeness that Rochelle has her first contact, if cut short by Nami as well, with other Monster High students: Lagoona Blue and Clawdeen Wolf. After a tour that leaves Rochelle with as many questions as she's gotten answers, Rochelle is dropped off in the dormitory waiting area for Mr. D'eath to arrive and show her and the other new boarders their rooms. ;Chapter 2 In stark contrast to Ms. Nami, Mr. D'eath immediately earns Rochelle's sympathy. He is a man with low selfesteem and not even the pride to hide it. Characters Notes References * "Rochelle certainly wasn't in Kansas anymore!" is a play on the quote-turned-idiom "Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." from the 1939 movie adaption of the 1900 novel The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Later in the book, mention is made of The Wonderful Wizard of Clawz, a play on The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. * "Gillary Clinton" is a reference to Hillary Clinton. * "Dr. Ghoulittle" is a play on the 1920-launched book series Doctor Dolittle. * "Grislyland" is a play on Disneyland. * "A Midsummer's Night Scream" is a play on the 1590s comedy play A Midsummer Night's Dream * "The Frightingale Society" is a play on The Nightingale Society. * "Abnerzombie and Witch" is a play on Abercrombie & Fitch. * "Lord Siren" is a reference to Lord Byron. * "''Alice's Adventures in Zombieland" is a play on the 1865 novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. * "Wolfler on the Roof" is a play on the 1964 musical Fiddler on the Roof. Continuity * Rochelle's old school before coming to Monster High is listed as École de Gargouille. In the cartoon continuity, it is Granite City High. * While noted to be new, the on-campus dormitory in the east wing's second floor is an aspect of Monster High unique to the Ghoulfriends book series. * Robecca notes she previously lived at Kindergrubber's, as per her 'Between Classes' diary. * The Skelemoanian might be the cemetery often shown in the cartoon. It is explicitly said to be one of several in New Salem, so it does not have to be the case. Milestones * 34 characters make their Ghoulfriends debuts, as do the bullfrogs. Holt Hyde is mentioned, but it's unclear if he's ever the active half. * Sylphia Flapper, Sue Nami, Clamdestine, Garrott DuRoque, and Cy Clops make their fiction debuts. Errors * "Van Sangre" is a peculiar last name for Romanian characters to have, because the "van" part is Dutch for "from" or "of" and "sangre" is Spanish for "blood". Other * This book reveals that Venus has siblings, specifically younger brothers. Category:Books